


G.S.B.

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Flashbacks, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Bucky is captured by S.H.E.I.L.D. and taken to a hospital. This is what happened when he woke up and the memories that quickly came back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve Is Safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title doesn't make sense for the first chapter, but i will soon.
> 
> Trust me. :)

Bucky woke up in an unfamiliar, too bright, white room. He immediately started struggling. His hands were cuffed to the bed. His metal arm was cuffed with a larger, thicker cuff than his flesh hand. 

Memories flooded his mind faster than he could process them. He did, though, pick up on the ones with Steve.

Something clicked in his mind. Bucky wanted was Steve. Where is Steve?

“Steve!” Bucky shouted, tears in his eyes and his heart beating uncontrollably. 

“Steve!” He kept screaming his best friends - he thinks - name.

A nurse in purple scrubs came into the room. She looked nervous and wary of Bucky.

“Where is, Steve?” Bucky demanded. The nurse gave him a panicked look and a silent shrug.

“Bucky?” A familiar voice called out from the hall. Steve. Steve was there, Steve was safe.

“Steve!” Bucky called back. Steve poked his head into the room. His eyes landed on the cuffs. “Steve, get me out of here!” Bucky felt a tear run down his cheek. Why was he crying?

“He can't leave.” the nurse said quietly. Steve pulled something, a card, out of his pants pocket and handed it to the nurse.

“Here. Call the number, ask for Natasha, and say, Steve told you to call.” With the card in hand, the nurse walked out of the room. 

Steve turned back to Bucky, “Hey, Buck.” He spent the next three hours explaining what happened to both of them. How Bucky’d been turned into the Winter Soldier. Bucky was silent the entire time. H nodded when it was necessary and looked away a lot. Bucky only looked back at Steve when, the blonde asked if he remembered them. 

Them, them. Together.

Bucky nodded. It wasn’t entirely true, he didn’t really remember, but he thought he did. Somewhere in the back of his mind.

Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and another memory flashed before his eyes:

A girl, sixteen maybe. Dark brown hair, bright blue eyes. A sketch book, tears, blood, screaming! “Papa!” being screamed!

A faceless man walks into the room holding a pink blanket, he speaks Russian to Bucky. “This, Mr. Barnes, is your daughter. She was made in Hydra’s finest of labs using your’s and that Captain America’s DNA. It’s a miracle she’s even here really. Most, as deformed as her don’t make it past the first two weeks of life.” The man pauses and hands the bundle to Bucky; he still has two arms. How? “Because you’ve been so compliant, we’re giving her to you. She is yours to train, feed, and fight side-by-side with.”

The man makes a move to walk away, but turns around, his face still not there, “What shall her name be?”


	2. Grace is Safe

“Grace.” Bucky whispered, finally returning to reality.

“What?” Steve asked, completely lost. He’d been talking to Bucky, then all of a sudden, he zoned out. “Who is, Grace?” He wondered, for a split second, if he should be jealous.

“Grace… Grace Sarah Barnes. I don’t- Where is she?”Bucky started struggling against his restraints again. “I have to find her!” He shouted and broke out of the large cuff over his metal arm. Steve jumped into action. Grabbing Bucky’s shoulders and pressing them down. 

“Buck! Who is Grace?” He asked with a raised voice.

“Our daughter!” Bucky yelled.

Steve stilled, “What?” he looked into Bucky’s eyes. “Our- we have… a daughter? How?” He took his hands off the other man’s shoulders.

“I don’t know.” Bucky whispered. “I just- I don’t remember.” Another tear ran down his cheek.

“What do you remember?” Steve sat in a chair near the bed, waiting.

“Her hair. It was brown, like mine, but she had your eyes. She was just like you too, Steve- I think.” Bucky paused. “She looked like Sarah… your mom.” He looked at Steve, tears in both their eyes.

All of a sudden there was screaming down the hall. The two men heard, “Отстань от меня (Get off me)!” and “Я должен найти своего папу (I have to find my dad)!” Bucky wasted no time breaking the cuff on his flesh hand. He and Steve ran into the hallway.

In the hall was a girl; brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was being detained by six security guards. “Отстань от (Get off)!” she shouted. One of the guards yelled in pain as she bit down on his hand.

Steve looked over at Bucky, who seemed to be in the midst of another flashback. Then he snapped, shouting “Get off her!” Steve tried to stop him from running to the girl, but Buck whipped around. “That’s her- Grace. If they don’t get off her, she will kill those men.”

Steve and Bucky ran up to the girl, but before they could help her she had pushed all of them men to the ground.

She met eyes with Bucky, “Papa?” Bucky nodded and motioned for her to come towards him. Grace stepped over one of the men. She hesitantly walked to Steve and Bucky.

“Bucky?” Steve broke the silence between them all. “This is, Grace?” They both looked at the girl, she nodded. This was, Grace.

Steve looked at… his daughter. She did look like his mom. Grace had Sarah’s nose and eyes, but undeniably had Bucky’s cupid's bow. She was dressed in a long sleeve, black, baggy sweater that she wore like a dress and combat boots. Her long socks didn’t match; one pink, one black. Her hair was in a messy ponytail; it was identical to Bucky’s in color and texture. Her entire left leg was wrapped in an Ace bandage and she wore black gloves on both hands.

“Can we leave?” Bucky asked when one of the guards started to wake up. Both, Grace and Bucky, looked to Steve. He nodded and got his things from Bucky’s room.

“Let’s go.”


	3. Do You Speak Russian?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So So So Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out.

Within half an hour, they arrived at Steve’s apartment. Both Grace and Bucky had been eager to leave. They had to sneak out of the hospital. Which, with the help of Grace, had been easier than either man expected. Steve walked into his kitchen/living room area and threw his bag onto the floor. Bucky and Grace were standing awkwardly in the corner. Both had hunched shoulders and arms crossed over their chests. They looked identical. Steve smiled at both of them.

“You guys can sit down if you want to,” Steve said, both shuffled awkwardly for a few moments, then sat next to each other on the couch.

Steve and Bucky notice the Ace bandage on Grace’s leg but didn’t say anything. Instead, they caught up more; personal stuff this time. They tried to include Grace, but she ignored them. Bucky imagined that she too was dealing with stolen memories.

At noon, almost three hours since they left the hospital, Steve decided to make food. “You want some?” He asked Bucky, who nodded. When Steve went to ask Grace, she was looking at him with confusion written all over her face.

“Hey, what’s wrong, Grace?” Bucky asked and the confusion seemed to grow.

Steve turned to Bucky, “Does she speak English?” a revaluation seemed to wash over him.

“No.” Bucky ran his flesh hand over his face, “I never taught her. She speaks Russian.” He let out a chuckle and smiled at their daughter.

“Do you speak Russian?” Steve asked, getting ready to call Nat is Bucky said ‘no’. Bucky nodded. “Okay. Ask her if she wants food. I’m going to start cooking.”

Bucky nodded and turned to Grace. “Grace, do you want food?” he smiled at his daughter and waited for her to answer.

“Y-yes,” Grace said with a thick Russian accent. Pride was all over her face. She smiled back to Bucky and then at Steve.

“How much English do you know?” Bucky stood up to stretch.

(Russian) “Yes and No… some colors and a phone number.” Grace pulled at the hem of her sweater. Her face was scrunched up in pain, but only slightly.

(Russian) “Are you in pain?” Bucky asked, his voice laced with concern. He had a feeling he wasn’t remembering something. Grace nodded in a way that said ‘I am always in pain’. It put Bucky on edge not knowing why his daughter was hurting.

Steve seemed to pick up on his discomfort. He walked over to Buck, and with a hand on his shoulder asked if everything was alright. Bucky shrugged and followed Steve to the kitchen to help cook lunch.


	4. Russian vs German

Steve and Bucky came back into the living room 15 minutes later with three bowls of chicken and instant rice. Steve handed one of them to Grace. 

 

“Danke,” She smiled.

 

Steve chuckled, “Now, I may not speak Russian, but I  _ know  _ that was German.” He sat next to Bucky; their thighs touching. The blonde listened as Bucky said something in Russian, to Grace. She nodded to both of them.

 

“So, how many languages  _ does  _ she speak?” Steve asked and Bucky translated. Grace contemplated for a moment.

 

“Fifteen.” She struggled with the ‘teen’ part. Bucky smirked, proud of their daughter. Steve, however, couldn’t stop gaping at Grace. She said something else in Russian.

 

“Grace says ‘close your mouth, you’ll catch flies’.” Bucky said to Steve and they all started laughing.

 

They all talked as they ate, Bucky translating for both.


	5. Natasha is Here

At 3pm there was a knock at the door. Bucky and Grace both stilled and looked to Steve.

 

“My bedroom is around the corner. Go in there.” he said before standing and taking their bowls into the kitchen. Making it look like he was alone.

 

The two wasted no time doing as they were told, quietly running around the corner and into Steve’s room. They didn’t close the door all the way so they could hear whoever was at the door. 

 

Another knock at the door, “I’ll be there in a minute!” Steve called out from the kitchen.

 

Grace and Bucky could feel themselves going into ‘Soldier’ mode. Bucky sat on Steve’s bed to calm himself. Grace stayed standing, still as a statute.

 

They both stilled again when they heard the front door open. Steve greeted someone named ‘Nat’.

 

“You know, Steve, it’s kinda scary to get a call from the hospital saying they don’t know where you or Bucky are.” The woman said.

 

“Well, we’re both safe.” Steve said, both could practically  _ hear  _ his charming smile.


	6. They're Safe

“How do you know Bucky’s safe?” Nat asked.

 

Bucky stood up and poked his head out of the door. He then walked into the living room; giving Steve a look that said “Don’t tell her about Grace”.

 

“Because he’s here.” Steve answered and motioned to bucky.

 

Nat looked between the two before rolling her eyes. “Okay…” she sighed “Does G.S.B. mean anything to you Buck?”

 

Bucky internally panicked, but shook his head. Nat nodded and continued, “G.S.B. stands for Grace Sarah Barnes. James barnes genetically modified daughter. She was underdeveloped due to complications with the dna and such. Two arms a missing le-” she was cut off by the bedroom door opening.

 

Grace stepped out, ace bandage in her hands now, “(I’m also missing a kidney and half of my liver) У меня также отсутствует почка и половина моей печени.” She walked into the room and behind bucky. “(Hydra didn’t put everything in their files) Гидра не поместила все в свои файлы.”

 

“(I thought you couldn’t understand English)  Я думал, что ты не понимаешь английский ?” Bucky said to Grace.

 

“(I couldn’t, at the time)  Я не мог, в то время .” She shrugged.

 

“Nat, what are they saying?” Steve asked. He seriously needed to learn Russian.

 

“Grace understands English now.” Nat said simply, “You know she’s yours too?” Steve nodded.

 

“She looks like my mom, Sarah.” Steve said, “Did Fury send you?”

 

“Actually,” Nat started, “I came here cause everyone at the tower wants to meet Captain America’s boyfriend and daughter.” She smirked before looking back at Bucky and Grace. She was re-wrapping her leg. She didn’t remove her gloves, but her metal arms poked out from under her sweater.


	7. Gummy Bear Duct Tape

Grace spoke after wrapping her leg, “(Papa, can you ask… Dad if he has a screwdriver)Папа, ты можешь спросить ... Папа, если у него есть отвертка?” Bucky gave her an odd look, but nodded.

 

“Why?” Steve asked and looked at the other two adults, who shrugged.

 

“(Dad, we have trackers in… well you have one in your arm and I have one in my leg. I need to get them out so Hydra can’t find us) Папа, у нас есть трекеры ... у тебя есть один в твоей руке, и у меня есть одна в моей ноге. Мне нужно вытащить их, чтобы Гидра не нашла нас!” Grace explained.

 

“Do you have one or not?” Nat asked steve. He nodded and reached into a drawer in the kitchen, he handed the screwdriver to Grace.

 

“Danke” She said again. Grace stood up and pushed Bucky into the seat she’d been sitting in. “(This might feel… weird) Das könnte sich komisch anfühlen” She warned before jamming the screw driver into the red Hydra star.

 

“Woah!” Bucky exclaimed. “You guys would not believe how weird this feels!” He said to Steve and Nat, Grace mumbled something in another language Steve didn’t understand. He looked to Nat.

 

“She cursing in Polish” Nat looked back at Grace jamming and stabbing at the star. With one final blow the star fell off. Grace took off the glove on her right hand and reached into the opening. She pulled out with looked like a computer chip.

 

“Don’t put that star back on” Buck told her, she nodded and smashed the chip between her hands.

 

“Do you need to cover up that hole?” Nat asked, Grace and Bucky shrugging at the same time.

 

Steve left the room momentarily and Grace started unwrapping her leg again. She jammed and stabbed at the star on her right thigh, above her knee.

 

Steve came back into the room with Gummy Bear duct tape.

 

“Really?” Bucky teased with a smirk.

 

“Hey!” Steve defended “It was on sale and it  _ works _ .” Bucky put his hands up in a mock surrender and Steve started ripping pieces off to cover the star shaped hole.

 

“(Gotcha)  Попался !” Grace said proudly as she smashed her tracker. Steve took the screw driver and handed her the tape. She gave him the same look Bucky did.


	8. Chapter 8

“So the chips are destroyed?” Steve asked, Grace nodded, wrapping the tape around her leg. She grabbed the ace bandage but shrugged, not re-wrapping her leg.

 

“Do you two want to go to the tower?” Nat asked, bucky shook his head. Grace shrugged, unsure.

 

“Not yet.” He grumbled.

 

“(Why are you so grumpy around Dad)  Почему ты так сердитый вокруг папы ?” Grace asked. She was confused by the almost instantaneous mood change.

 

“That’s a good question.” Nat said.


	9. Meeting everyone pt 1

After a few weeks of adjusting to the 21st century and teaching Grace english, Bucky was comfortable with going to the tower. Grace seemed to be excited to go, though it was hard for her fathers to decipher her emotions.

 

Steve had introduced them to Sam and Shannon. Grace seemed comfortable around Sam, but neither her nor Bucky liked Shannon. Bucky didn’t like her because she openly flirted with Steve in front of him. Grace didn’t like her because of the way she looked at Bucky when he wasn’t looking.

 

Reactions to Bucky, at the tower, were pretty collective. Pitiful glances and borderline fear. It was a complete 180 degrees from the reactions Grace got.

 

Thor hugged her, one of those bone crushing hugs. Grace didn’t care. She actually hugged back; not used to and like the physical contact. Thor had even suggested they take her to Asgard for a celebration on having a child. Steve politely declined. 

 

Clint was ecstatic. Jumping up and down and shaking Nat’s arm like a small child. He ran up to her with a smile and hugged her. He signed “Hi” to her and to his surprise she signed back. After a few moments Nat broke it up, “Breaking up the nerd off” She called it.

 

Bruce had read all the files Hydra had on her. He knew she was lucky to be alive. When he actually saw her, he looked like he was studying her. She was a scientific miracle after all. He also knew she didn’t speak much english, if any, and with him not knowing russian… he was too shy to approach. Though, he did wave from across the room. Grace could tell he was shy, and waved right back. Knowing it might have been hard for him to do so.

 

Tony, like Bruce, saw the scientific side of Grace. Though, he also say the teenager. With Nat’s help he asked her questions: favorite bands, movies, and so on. He was trying to gauge how much she was like Steve.


	10. Pt. 2

Pietro, shamelessly, flirted with Grace. It didn’t get far however. She said something in Romanian that made the speedster go white and Wanda giggle. Everyone looked at Nat and Bucky to translate, but they just shrugged. They didn’t know Romanian. The speedsters sister refused to tell, leaving everyone guessing. After mumbling and apology, Pietro started talking to Grace in Romanian. It was small talk, at best, but not awkward. 

 

“He stays away from Grace.” Bucky whispered to Steve.

 

Wanda first off told Grace she would try to stay out of the younger ones mind, but explained that sometimes it just happens. Grace was very understanding with the whole thing. The two girls actually really clicked. Talking about books and places they’ve been. Wanda told Grace some slovakian folklore and Grace told her some really good dirty jokes in Russian.

 

Grace and Fury didn’t say anything to each other. They just stared at each other for a full three minutes. Everyone else in the room was scared to move, including Bucky.

 

Back when Grace met Sam for the first time, he’d been surprised Steve had a kid he didn’t know about. He’d expected a toddler or a newborn, not a sixteen year old. It was awkward at first, because of the language barrier, but Buck and Nat were a great help. Sam mentioned the military and how he used to jump out of planes. Grace commented that, as G.S.B., she parachuted a few times. Sam quickly became good friends with Grace. He also accidentally became Steve’s personal snitch. He told a few stories about Steve being reckless and jumping out of something without proper equipment. Earning Steve glares the rest of the day from both Grace and Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is disconnected, I found the notebook I wrote this in and decided to type what I already had without correcting anything really. Sorry not sorry :)


End file.
